Together Forever
by Dreamy of Vampire
Summary: Alors que Bella & Edward pensent pouvoir enfin vivre heureux avec leur fille Renesmée, un étrange individu de la garde des Volturis vient les menacés en leur annonçant que le clan Cullen possède un nombre supérieur de vampire avec des dons particulier que n'autorise la lois dicté par les Volturis ! Qui devra alors quitter le clan ? De retour à Volterra l'action est au rendez-vous !
1. Prologue

**Hello ! (:**

**A force de lire des fanfictions sur ce site j'ai finis par me décider à me créer un compte afin de vous faire partagés mes écrits qui j'espère vous plairons ! (;**

**Cette fiction commence à la fin du dernier tome de la saga Twilight, c'est à dire après Breaking Dawn/Révélation. Bella & Edward vivent paisiblement dans leur maison avec leur fille Renesmée, et à partir de se moment là commence mon histoire avec ces péripétie.**

**Alors évidemment les personnages appartiennent à talentueuse Stephenie Meyer ! (:**

**J'ai choisie comme prologue de vous présenter un extrait de passage se déroulant à la fin de ma fiction, histoire de vous donnez une petite idée de ce qu'il va se passer par la suite (;**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Prologue**

_Je pouvais sentir son regard braquer sur moi: pas à un moment il avait baisser sa garde._

_Inexplicablement je me mis à penser à eux, ma famille, ma vie, cette éternité que l'on m'avais voler..._

_Je sais que j'aurais dût faire quelque chose mais j'en était incapable. Si se devait être eux ou moi, se serai moi qui en paierais le prix, il fallait que se soit moi, sa devait se passer comme sa._

_La respiration du gardien devenait plus saccader, je le vis se lever puis s'avancer vers moi._

_Je pouvais déjà imaginer la douleur que cela me ferai, les hurlements que je pourrais pousser._

_Mais c'était finis, cette fois je le savais._

_Je plantais mes yeux dorée dans celle du gardien au couleur rouge sang et pensa fort à celle que j'étais devenu._

_Il sourit intrigué par mon courage inutile, mais il fallait que je le fasse, même priver de mes pouvoirs surhumain les choses devait se passer ainsi._

_- Tu ne peux plus rien faire, c'est finit ! Me dit-il d'une vois menaçante._

_J'avais encore trop de haine pour répondre à ces sarcasmes._

_Dans une dernière tentative d'espoir, je me relevais, fixant l'homme qui m'avait briser._

_Mon éternité se ferai plus courte que prévu..._

**Voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous penser ? Review please ! (:**


	2. Doux réveille

**Hello ! (:**

**Voiçi mon 1er chapitre intitulé : "Doux réveille" de ma fiction Together Forever (:**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1 : Doux réveille**

_**POV Bella**_

Le matin venait de se lever. La nuit semblait avoir passer si vite, malgré que je n'eus plus besoin de dormir cette impression se faisait toujours aussi forte tout les matins, lorsque les premières lueurs du jour se montraient...

Et ce matin encore je remarquais ces premières lueurs dans les bras d'Edward.

- Renesmée ! Dis-je soudain.

- Elle devrait ce réveiller dans environ 1h, me répondit Edward.

- On devrait commencer à s'habiller à mon avis ! Proposais-je.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Nous nous levâmes en même temps, en un geste fluide et gracieux, puis nous nous dirigeons vers le dressing qu'Alice nous avait préparée. Celle-ci renouveler régulièrement la garde robe (autant pour moi que pour Edward). Elle nous avait imposer une journée de shopping par mois ! Elle m'avais même fais du chantage pour me convaincre d'accepter...

Renesmée était aussi comptée dans la sortie shopping, et bien souvent dans les magasins nous la faisions passer pour une nouvelle adoptée par notre famille, d'ailleurs c'est ce que l'on a raconté à tout le monde pour éviter les questions trop indiscrète à propos de notre secret : celle que tout le monde croyais être ma sœur était en réalitée ma fille ! La plus belle des filles...

- Quel jour sommes-nous ? Demandais-je à Edward.

- Vendredi...

Après une seconde d'hésitation il poursuivît.

- Le premier Vendredi du mois, précisa t-il une moue désapprobatrice sur le visage.

Je grogna.

C'est les chaques premiers Vendredis du mois qu'Alice nous condamnait pour sa journée shopping, Edward, Renesmée, et moi.

A mon grand regret, je découvrit que ma fille adorait faire les magasins, je n'eu même pas à me demander de qui elle pouvait tenir ça !

Mentalement, j'essayais de me préparer à l'idée de cette journée à venir.

Edward s'approcha de moi, m'enlaça, et me chuchota :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit toi que je suis au moins aussi enthousiasme que toi tout les mois !

Sur ces rires, nous-nous levâmes, et je choisis quelques vêtement trouvés dans le dressing qu'Alice m'avait fait. Le temps de me préparer je remarquais être seule dans la pièce, je me mis à chercher Edward dans tout l'étage mais ne le vît pas. Comme je ne voulais pas faire de bruit pour réveiller ma fille en hurlant pour appeler mon mari, je décidais d'utiliser une toute autre manière: je me concentrais de toute mes forces pour extraire le bouclier de ma tête, heureusement à force d'entrainement cela me paraissait de moins en moins difficile.

- _Edward ? _Pensais-je. _Où est-tu?_

La seconde d'après il ce trouvait auprès de moi et prit ma main.

Je lui sourit.

_Mais où était t-il passer?! _Pensais-je tout en oubliant que mon bouclier avait été retirer.

- Je suis allée préparer le petit déjeuner pour Renesmée. Et j'ai vu qu'Alice nous à laisser un message sur la table de la cuisine pour nous prévenir qu'elle viendra nous chercher ici à 13h précise.

Je grogna de nouveau, tout en remettant mon bouclier.

- Du calme ma chérie, cela nous laisse environ 4h tranquille, et puis nous en avons déjà discuter avec Alice, parce que si tu te rappel bien au début sa devait être 1fois par semaine ! Nous avons finalement conclut qu'une fois par mois nous suffisait...

- Oui tu as raison... Descendons maintenant, j'ai terriblement soif... Est-ce-que cela te dérangerais de surveiller Renesmée le temps que j'aille chasser Edward ?

- Nan, ne t'inquiète pas, je surveillerais bien notre fille ! Assura Edward.

Je ne pût m'empêcher de lui sourire à nouveau, puis il m'enlaça amoureusement avant de m'embrasser.

- Je t'aime Edward.

- Pas autant que moi ! Rigola celui-ci.

Et sur ces mots, je disparut à vitesse vampirique !

_**POV Renesmée**_

J'ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre... Remarquant que le silence régnait dans la maison, je me demandais si mes parents m'avaient laisser ici toute seul. Si c'était le cas, je pourrais inviter Jake, cela fesait longtemps que je ne l'avait pas vu car mes parents n'accepte pas que je le vois trop souvent, et sans leurs surveillances il veulent encore moins ! A croire qu'ils n'ont pas confiance en moi ! Mais Papa ne cesse de me répéter qu'il ce méfie des loups, et que c'était devenue une habitude dans la famille de détester les loup. Moi, j'adore les loups et j'adore les vampires ! Je suis comme Maman ! Sauf que Maman aussi se méfie un peu de Jake... Mais moins que Papa quand même !

Je décidais de m'extirper du lit ainsi qu'à mes réflexions. Je pris l'escalier, et me retrouva au salon.

- Maman ? Papa ? Appelais-je de ma toute petite vois.

- Ness ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà réveiller ma chérie.

Papa s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ces bras. Je lui fît un bisous sur la joue pour lui dire bonjours et il fît de même.

- _Où est maman ?_ Demandais-je mentalement.

- Maman est partit chasser, ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, elle ne va pas tarder à revenir ! Me répondit mon Papa.

Elle doit-être terriblement énerver, nous sommes le jour qu'elle déteste le plus: le jour consacrer au shopping avec Tata Alice.

- Maman n'est pas fâcher Ness, et moi non plus ! Malgrès que, je t'avoue, cette journée ne sera pas parmis nos préfférés à ta mère et à moi...

Je souris, puis mon sourir s'évanoui alors qu'un idée me traversa la tête. J'étais casi-sûr que mes parents allaient reffuser ma requette, mais comme on dit, celà ne coûte rien d'essayer !

- Heu... Papa chéri ?

- Qu'y a t-il Ness ?

- Si sa vous dérange autant d' y aller, laisser moi partir seule avec Tata Alice, et Jake pourra m'accompagner aussi pour veillez sur moi ? Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera !

Je sentis les bras de Papa qui me portait se figés autour de moi.

- S'il te plais Papa...

Je lui fît mon regard supliant en espérant le faire craquer.

- Je vais en parler avec Maman, mais ne t'attend pas à une réponse positive ma chérie... Je suis désoler...

Je me débattit de son étreinte pour qu'il me repose à terre, puis je fonçais droit en direction de ma chambre. Ma vie était décidément injuste !

**Qu'avez-vous penser de se 1er chapitre ? (:**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	3. Mauvaise rencontre et inquiétude

**Hello ! (:**

**Voiçi mon 2èmes chapitres intitulé : "Mauvaise rencontre et inquiétude" de ma fiction Together Forever (:**

**Bonne lecture !**

_When you can live forever,_

_What do you live for?!_

**Chapitre 2 : Mauvaise rencontre et inquiétude**

_**POV Bella**_

Je venais de finir de chasser, après plusieurs puma cela avait suffit pour me rassasier, je me mis alors à courir à vitesse vampirique pour renter chez moi retrouver Edward et ma fille Renésmée. Arriver à mi-chemin je me stoppa net; quelques choses n'était pas normal... Prise de panique, je me retourna et chercha la moindre trace de quelqu'un ou de quelque choses... mais rien, cela me détendit un peu.

Je me remis à courir, mais je sentais toujours cette impression d'être suivie. J'eu envi d'enlever mon bouclier pour prévenir Edward du danger par ma penser, après tout il n'était pas si loin. S'il y avait vraiment danger, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de le faire venir en laissant notre fille seule sans défense. Au moins là où il est, il pourra la protéger, et c'est tout ce qui n'importait, car moi je pouvais me débrouiller. Je gardais donc mon bouclier lui bloquant ainsi toutes mes pensées.

Dans la forêt, j'essayais de semer mon traqueur, sans succès. J'entendis un bruit derrière moi et me retourna brutalement, mais toujours rien en vu... Et lorsque j'allais me remettre à courir jusqu'à chez moi, je remarquais que mon traqueur me faisait face. Il s'agissait d'un homme, sans l'ombre d'un doute un vampire, blanc comme le marbre aux yeux couleur rouge sang. A ce moment là je me sentis soulager de ne plus être humaine, car il m'aurait dévorer sans aucune hésitation !

- Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi me suiviez-vous ? Demandais-je sur la défensive.

Il me sourit.

- Cela fait beaucoup de questions à la fois Mlle Cullen.

Comment connaissait-il mon nom?! Soudain je fût pris de panique.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Détend toi ma belle, je viens de la part des Volturis.

A ces mots, je me figeât.

- Je connais assez les Volturis pour les avoirs vu à plusieurs reprises, et je ne t'ai jamais vu avec eux ! Rétorquais-je froidement.

- Oh excuse moi, je ne m'étais pas présenter: je m'appel Diego Volturi, cela fait peu de temps qu'ils m'ont recruter sa explique pourquoi nous ne nous sômmes encore jamais rencontrer auparavant.

- Tu est nouveau, et l'on t'envoi déjà en mission?!

Cela me paraissait bizarre, les Volturis envoyaient toujours leurs meilleurs et plus anciens membres du clan pour les missions, et là, voilà qu'ils nous envois un nouveau ! Quelque chose de louche planait sur cette histoire...

- Je ne suis pas comme les autres, rigola celui-ci pour lui même. Enfin revenons au sujet de départ: Aro m'a envoyer ici pour te transmettre un message Bella.

Il connaissait aussi mon prénom ! Les Volturis avaient dût le renseigner sur notre famille à mon avis. Celà n'était en rien rassurant...

- Quel est le message d'Aro ? Demandais-je inquiète.

- Il te propose une offre à la miable.

A la miable ! Cela m'étonnerais fortement !

- Je t'écoute !

- Comme tu le sais, votre famille contient des pouvoirs extrêmement intéressant pour nous...

Sachant où il voulait en venir je le coupa.

- Cela ne nous intéresse pas, et je lui tourna le dos, pret à partir.

Soudain, il m'attrapa le bras, m'obligeant à lui faire face.

- Je crois que tu ne saisie pas bien: vous n'avez pas le choix ! Il y a une lois des vampires qui précise qu'un clan ne peut pas contenir au dessus d'un certains nombres de membre ayant des pouvoirs quantifiable de surnaturel, même pour nous les vampires. Et dans votre famille, vous avez dépasser le nombres autoriser, donc je viens gentiment vous prévenir de cela, mais si dans 1mois rien n'a changer, vous aurez de gros problème.

Malgré qu'il ne me tiennes plus le bras, je ne pût bouger suite à la révélation qu'il venait de me faire.

- Et oui, quelqu'un va devoir dire au-revoir à la merveilleuse famille qu'aient les Cullen ! Ria t-il.

- N'y a t-il aucun moyen que notre famille puisse tous rester ensemble ? Demandais-je désespérer.

- Bien sûr qu'il y a une solution, me souriait-il.

- Laquelle ? Demandais-je pleine d'espoir.

- Rejoignez tous le clan des Volturis, et vous pourrez rester ensemble ! Continuait-il de rigoler.

_**POV Edward**_

Cela faisait un bout de temps que Bella était partit déjà. Assis dans mon fauteuil, je me sentis bien seul. Renesmée me fait la tête parce qu'elle veut voir cette espèce de chien de Jake, et que bien sûr je n'accepterais en aucun cas sous mon toit, et encore moins les laissés seul tout les deux ! Franchement je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui la faisait aimer une bête tel que lui ! Mais qu'importe, elle était encore jeune, elle ne c'est surement pas encore rendu compte de certaines choses, et plus tard elle changera surement d'avis. A cette idée, je me mis à sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme sa Edward ?

Je reconnut imédiatement la vois de ma soeur, puis regarda l'heure qu'indiquait ma montre, et lui fit face.

- Tu est en avance Alice ! Et puis Bella n'ai pas encore rentrer.

- Edward, arrête un peu de sourire, je ne viens pas pour sa ! Les magasins peuvent attendre !

A cette remarque, j'ouvris mes yeux plus qu'il en était nécessaire pour voir.

- Arrête Edward, il y à un problème...

Ma soeur avait l'air vraiment paniquer ce qui me fît prendre conscience de la graviter des choses.

- Que ce passe t-il ? Demandais-je soudain inquiet.

- Bella est en danger...

Je me figeât. Pourvu qu'il ne lui sois rien arriver.

- Explique moi Alice ?

Elle me raconta que dans une vision elle avait vu Bella lorsqu'elle avait finis de chasser se faire poursuivre par un vampire, et que lorsque se vampire est apparut devant Bella, sa vision s'était arrêter, ce qui avait eu comme effet de l'énerver comme pas possible.

- Je te jure que j'ai réessayer de voir, je me suis concentrer, mais rien ne m'est venu, donc je suis venu ici...

Elle aurait pu venir plus tôt quand même, si sa se trouve à l'heure qu'il est Bella à de sérieux problème et je n'aurais pas été là pour elle...

Le remord m'envahi.

- Alice décrit moi l'endroit où tu les à vu avant que ta vision ne se coupe s'il te plaît ?

- Tu te doute qu'il n'y à que peu de chance pour qu'ils y soient encore ? Tenta t-elle de m'expliquer timidement.

- Oui, mais tant pis, je pourrais toujours suivre l'odeur de Bella pour tenter de la retrouvée, je ne veux pas l'abandonner... Dis-je tout bat.

- Je comprend, me dit Alice en me tapotant l'épaule.

Elle me décrit très précisément l'endroit de la forêt où se trouvait Bella et son agresseur dans sa vision.

- Merçi Alice, tu peux me rendre un service aussi ?

- Lequel ? Me demanda t-elle en sentant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix de me refuser cette aide.

- Amène Renésmée à la maison, et confit la à Esmée et Rosalie, je compte sur vous pour la protégée ! S'il lui arrive quelque chose...

Elle me coupa.

- Nous veillerons sur ta fille Edward, me promit-elle.

- Merci Alice.

Elle me savait très protecteur envers les gens que j'aime. Je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant que ma femme ou ma fille était en danger, j'avais besoin d'elles pour vivre, elles sont ma familles, ma vies, je serais prêt à tout pour les protégées... Rien que de penser à l'idée qu'elles pourraient être en danger, je me mis à trembler.

- Nessie ? Appelais-je ma fille.

Celle-ci descendit les larmes aux yeux. Instinctivement, je la pris dans mes bras.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ma chérie ? Lui demandais-je inquiet.

- Mam... maman est en danger... Sanglota Renesmée.

- Tu as tout entendu de notre discussion ? Demanda Alice perspicasse.

Ma fille baissa la tête, comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle sentait qu'elle allait être gronder.

- Oui... finit-elle par répondre. Désoler...

Alice souffla et je l'entendis pensée.

_Vraiment incorrigible !_

Je lui sourit.

- Ma chérie, tu va aller avec Tata Alice dans la maison de Papie Carlie et Mamie Esmée, tu sera bien sage d'accord ? Expliquais-je à ma fille.

- Oui Papa, elle me fit un bisoux sur la joue, puis son expression changea, elle semblais soudain inquiète...

Elle me regarda, puis elle pensa.

_Tu va aller chercher Maman hein Papa ? Tu va aller la sauvée ?_

- Oui ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais la retrouver ! Promis-je.

Je fit un bisoux sur la joue de ma fille, puis la plaça dans les bras d'Alice.

Arriver devant la porte, je me stoppa, et me retourna pour fixer les yeux encore humide de ma fille. Je n'aimais pas la laisser lorsqu'elle était comme ça...

J'entendit Alice penser.

_Ne t'inquiette pas Edward, je prendrais soin d'elle._

- Merci Alice.

Puis je partis à vitesse vampirique, m'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la forêt...

**Qu'avez-vous penser de se 2èmes chapitres ? (:**

**Les choses s'accélèrent, la vie tranquille fait place à de l'action et à une nouvelle intrigue ! (;**

**Qu'avez-vous pensez de mon POV Edward ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre je mettrais du POV Bella et POV Edward !**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


End file.
